


and i, well i found what's best for me. and i, i think i know just what that means.

by vanillasprite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: implied indruck? that's the lover i mean anyway, there's just. Names nd stuff, they/them pronouns for indrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillasprite/pseuds/vanillasprite
Summary: indrid cold on the subject of names.
Kudos: 7





	and i, well i found what's best for me. and i, i think i know just what that means.

indrid cold was a moth of many names, for lack of a better phrase. of course, they liked indrid best, but nicknames and titles are the nature of things, especially if you've been around as long as indrid has been. 

there were names forgotten, aliases taken and discarded, titles earned, nicknames offered with care. the list could go on forever, but no one really has that long. each name given held an amount of significance to indrid. they were always one for memorials, small nods to people of their past.

of course there were some names that were out of the question. "names" isn't a good way of putting it, i suppose. insults. flinging anything at them to see what will stick. at worst, slurs. but then, this was a period where they didn't have much in terms of names. no one could speak their sylvan tongue, so what was the point in correction. besides saving face, but who wants to listen to a moth. 

no one, apparently. not even those of point pleasant, west virginia, who would find themselves doomed. but that's neither here nor there. water under the bridge. bad phrasing, sorry. 

there were titles, like "mothman" that indrid had come to earn in their centuries on earth. a little on the nose, if minorly inaccurate, but again, who wants to listen to a moth.

and with a new form came a new name, of course. this time they had the help of a friend. madeline cobb- mama was what she prefered, was open to helping them pick their name. one that felt close to home was the only rule. and she followed it well. they found their name on cryptid, alien, and conspiratory forums. "indrid cold, the grinning man". an uncommon cryptid. or had they been an alien?

indrid couldn't recall.

but with a new name, and a newfound unsettlement in the state of west virginia and the state of staying still, indrid took off. they would find themselves called many things in their time traveling the north american continent, as tends to be the way of things, and some names were much less kind than others. 

when it was time to return to their west virginia home, they did not expect what names would await them. 

there had been shortenings of their name ("'drid" was a favorite among most), names made to good-naturedly insult ("bug boy" was one that didn't last long, for the same inaccuracy found in "mothman"), improvements upon the previous (but not by much, i mean that light-heartedly), and names from lovers (well…lover). 

they had found comfort in the growth of their names. people are more than the compilation of letters that allows them to be identified. indrid was not just indrid. they were mothman and 'drid and lovebug and bug boy and mr cold and so much more. they were the sum of everything they've ever been, and they couldn't wait to find out who they'd be by the end of it all. the beauty of earth is the integral part of its culture, found in names for ourselves and names gifted to others.

it was something they have found joy in time and time again.


End file.
